User talk:Sandstar1051
Possibly joining... Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy all!!!!! I was wondering where you Rp for any of the clans, which are the most active clans, and how to join! So, can I get some help here???? Still waiting for some help here![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ If you want help, leave a message on somelsel's user talk page, like mine:). You can RP here but you need to make a clan. So far no one has settle up an RP system so you can make it first. I don't know if the other users known RP but I and Smoketail do so we can start it. Maybe the leaders of your clan will talk first then everyone else can see how it is done. Aniju Aura 21:43, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay Center I'll talk about this with Aniju Aura, but we can create a page called Roleplay center where you can roleplay your cats. Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Smoketail88 23:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Role Play Clans I have made two Clans, IceClan and OceanClan, for role playing. There are many positions open. Just ask me which one you want if they are for Leader, Deputy or Medinice cat postions. If they are for Warrior Apprentice, Elder, Queen or kit, then just put your character in and we can start role playing. Aniju Aura 00:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You can bee Icestar is you want. I will make more Clans when I think of some new named. IceClan and OceanClan were going to be AirClan and WaterClan till I changed the names. I never roll Played on the computer before so I am new. I should be a warrior since I am a beginer.Aniju Aura 00:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I like Icestar being a male. I felt he would be a big strong muscular tom like a block of ice but with a harm heart. Aniju Aura 00:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh well you are here, do you have any ideas for another Clan. I am making MetalClan right now but we need one more, mabye with a Wind element or a plant or fire ro something different from the other three. I think we will have a BloodClan like one too. Aniju Aura 00:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) There is a GorgeClan. That one is Smoketail's. I made MetalClan. i will be the leader there since I came up with the perfect personality for the leader. :) Change the info on IceClan and Icestar's page that you are now him. Well the next Clan will have a female leader.Aniju Aura 00:29, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking about DarkClan for a our BloodClan or something like. I alread made an EarthClan but they aren't for role playing but a fanfiction. LightClan sound like StarClan and DustClan sounds like DarkClan. We're keeping looking for thr fourth Clan. Keeping thinking of names. You can make Clans here too if you want. Aniju Aura 00:37, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Those are good too. Want to be in one of the other Clans? You can be a warrior or an apprentice? Aniju Aura 00:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Ill be an app, give me a second to choose a clan...[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ I am going to be Hawkpaw in the new clan once we think of a name. I like that name, I may name one of my future cats that. Right now I have one female cat name Figero.Aniju Aura 01:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello! Welcome to the wiki! It's great that you've joined! New users are awesome! Smoketail88 02:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) The new fourth Clan is JungleClan! Now we can start role playing. Aniju Aura 02:42, September 15, 2010 (UTC) New Role Play Clans Okay everyone! We have Role Playing Clan now. They are IceClan, OceanClan, MetalClan and JungleClan. There are many positions open. Just ask me which one you want if they are for Leader, Deputy or Medicine cat positions. If they are for Warrior Apprentice, Elder, Queen or Kit, then tall me or the leader of the Clan so we know you joined. Then you can put your character in the Clan, started an article and we can start role playing. Once we get some warriors going we can start having apprentice too.Aniju Aura 05:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll have a look at the other Wiki. Son we are going to have a lot of partners. I made the partners so they are seen by as many people as possible so they get more users. Dogs and Cats and Meerkat Wiki both have very small community like us. Can they put us up as partners too so people see our wiki too?Aniju Aura 23:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Your are the leader of IceClan so you can start the role playign off. See if you can get more people to join your clan from any other wikis you work at.Aniju Aura 23:43, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Since you are leader and the only one beside me at IceClan, can Icestar be Quaverpaw mentor?Aniju Aura 00:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Discussion So we will now do all the role playing in the Discussion located at the top of the page of each Clan page. That way the Clan page doesn't get too long.Aniju Aura 02:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Offical Partners Sorry that I never really got back to the Official Partners on Holly Wiki. I see they have an EarthClan, IceClan and a BlazeClan. They didn't get BlazeClan from my Fan Fiction did they? Blazestar look suspiciously like my character of the same name. Also Whitestar sounds like my character Whitestar. Someone better explain things to me and they better have not copied my characters. Aniju Aura 10:50, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Their Whitestar had two different color eye and is a she-cat, that too suspiciously close to my character that is is obvious my character. And BlazeClan and Blazerstar are the same character as mine. Have them change the characters and we can be partners. Aniju Aura 22:36, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Role Play Centers Okay everyone, Sir Rock and I have noticed that the Discuss Section doesn’t show up on the Side Bar after someone edits it. It was hard to know if someone had edited the Role Playing area. So we have now made Role Playing Centers, one for each Clan. We are going to officially role play on them from now on. Here are the new Role Playing Centers, Marine Warriors, Blizzard Warriors, Metallic Warriors and Tropical Warriors. Have Fun at the new Role Playing Centers and they will show on the side bar so other uses know there is new edits.Aniju Aura 01:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I went back to the history and found she put the new clan up five days after I put them up here. I had asker her to join my Fanon but she just stole my characters. Can't they change them since Whitestar is my character!Aniju Aura 11:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean?Aniju Aura 11:38, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Former Leaders:here is Holly Wiki's historyt BlazeClan History:and Warriors Fanon HistoryAniju Aura 11:52, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Give me a link to the history. However Whitestar has two different color eyes like my character who I made in 2003. Where did Hollyleaf get the idead for her. And she is copy righted. I can sue you know. Aniju Aura 12:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Did Whitestar always have this discription? You seen my character Whitestar, if they change the character then they should just change it back or at least make it different from my character is some way.Aniju Aura 12:03, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Don't read other people conversations. However I looked as far as I can for my friend. We both did. Did this character have another discription or something. There's no way they came up with the same character and same discription. Well actually Whitestar was made for somethign else but before I read warriors. But she is copy righted for a different story of mine. Not related to warriors. Thank you for changing BlazeClan and Blazestar. How about maybe twicking Whtesatr by giving her a green eye insteand of a red one liek my character and maybe making her a male or something? If that is possible.Aniju Aura 12:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) It is the picture with the cat that looks like our Whitestar. I agree with Aniju. Maybe a green eye instead of an eye that looks red. Don't be mad at him. He is just trying to help me. I love my character who is base off of me. It feels like someone is stealing me. This isn't supposed to be a big problem. We just need to find a way to agree on something.Aniju Aura 12:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC) How about BrightClan with Brightstar? To replace Blazestar and BlazeClan. Maybe Holly will like that, I'm giving you a clan I was going to use but not anymore. You can ask her-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ I don't feel like it should come from me. She knows you so maybe she will understand better from you. She sounds like a nice person. Can you suggest the new names. And maybe chagne Whitestar to a male or change the name or something. I hope that isn't oo much to ask for. Sir Rock 13:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for arguing with you. I don't want to fight. I have to go now so we'll see what happens tomarrow. Sir Rock 13:07, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Role Play Rules Hey everyone, I guess some of you don’t know the rules. There will only be four role playing Clans so don’t make any more. This wiki was supposed to be for Fan Fictions anyways and later we got four Role Playing Clans. All new role playing Clans will be deleted! Here read the rules for role playing so we don’t have any more problem, Role Play Rules. Aniju Aura 02:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Joining IceClan rp Id like to join the iceclan rp as a apprentice who wants to be a medicine cat ill link my cat Frozenpaw IceClan Vikingpie 12:37, August 27, 2012 (UTC)